


Moments

by Fatenight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Smokes, M/M, One-Liners, android!Hank using zippo instead of a coin, human x androiod relationship, pre-slash that will possibly become slash, reverse au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatenight/pseuds/Fatenight
Summary: Реверс АУ. Однострочники.





	1. Акт 1

**Author's Note:**

> Взяты некоторые хэдканоны из твиттера. В миди не могу, но хотелось бы. Пассивный слэш может перетечь в активный.
> 
> Кому-то может не понравиться, каким автор видит Коннора-человека. Образ полностью не сформировался, поэтому может сбоить на поворотах.

1.  
Андроид выглядит… занимательно. Он не похож на красивых кукол с плакатов и рекламных щитов. Не идеальный, восхитительно-идеален в глазах смотрящего: искусственно-живой взгляд (чистая, почти прозрачная синева), аккуратная бородка, седые волосы, собранные в тугой, короткий хвост. Возраст не равен мудрости, однако «мудрость» и «уважение» — стереотипно-первое, что приходит в голову, глядя на него. Хамить и язвить такому андроиду почему-то не хочется. Во всяком случае, не сразу. 

2.  
Игра на контрасте. Вместо смазливых лиц, молодых и холеных, лицо, нарочито тронутое старостью. _Лишь_ тронутое. Думает Коннор, рассматривая сто _я_ щее напротив него нововведение — удачное, потому что указать оному на стикер «андроидам вход воспрещен» желания нет ни у кого в баре. Пока нововведение не открывает рот в почти ласковом «мое имя Хэнк». Впрочем, перебивать его странный монолог никто не решается. После же — не менее странный диалог между ним и Коннором. Отобранная сигарета, нарушение личного пространства, когда — качнись вперед и уткнешься носом в пиджак с надписью «НK800» на возмутительно широкой груди. А затем твердое: «вам следует пойти со мной, детектив». Которому не откажешь.

3.  
Коннор мог бы возразить на родном матерном. «HK800» говорит голосом мужчины за сорок так, будто особого желания говорить без пресловутого матерного у него тоже нет. Тем не менее, он довольно вежлив, тактичен. В общем, учтив. Это забавно, и Коннору интересно, есть ли в программе предел его вежливости, предусмотрено ли словоблудие, сарказм, а так же протокол «лихие 90ые».

4.  
В машине нововведение предпочитает помалкивать, послушно щелкнув ремнем безопасности. Коннору не комфортно. Коннор заговорил бы первым, однако вопросов решает не задавать. И только на десятой минуте вспоминает про музыку. Музыка спасает не особо; Коннор продолжает косить глазом в сторону, не слишком вникая в текст песен. Нервно тискает руль, борясь с желанием тормознуть в первой попавшейся подворотне, чтобы выкурить сразу пол пачки сигарет. Натурально седой андроид, ну вы представьте.

5.  
Первые трудности в общении с передовым, мать его, прототипом, всплывают на месте преступления: Коннору… не комфортно вдвойне, неловко обращаться к нему «эй, ты», «тостер» или «железка». Неудобно. Как-то зазорно и в целом стыдно. Невзирая на то, что андроид это андроид, машина, набор установок, программ и команд. И ей, машине, должно быть равно на любую попытку оскорбить или поддеть. Мыслей про «оскорбить» или «поддеть» у Коннора почему-то не возникает; внешность, оказывается, имеет значение.

6.  
Когда « _уже_ Хэнк» проводит анализ, Коннор думает и абсолютно уверен, что лизать пальцы нововведению с таким лицом несолидно. _Таким_ лицом. Да-да, _лишь_ тронутым старостью. Коннор трясет головой, прогоняя злоебучую ассоциацию, однако упрямое «несолидно» бьет в голове набатом до самого участка.

7.  
_Уже_ Хэнк обследует дом с упорством ищейки, умудряясь не мешать толпе людей, никого не раздражать. Лишний раз ничего не лизать. Коннор таскается следом, потому что ему любопытно до чего дошел прогресс. Через четверть часа прогресс доходит до чердака, находит девианта, выволакивает к людям под локотки, с видом выполненного долга зависая посреди комнаты мраморным изваянием. Диод мигает желтым. Коннор представляет звук вращающихся шестеренок.

8.  
Коннор смотрит на игру с зажигалкой в чужих руках, едва не выронив сигарету. Во-первых, потому, что это похоже на фокус: движения выверенные, отточенные, огонь мажет по воздуху апельсиновым языком, словно рисуя, выписывает дуги, потухает и вновь горит. Во-вторых: гипотетическая старость потрогала эти руки, пальцы, как и лицо. Сухие, теплые на вид. С седыми волосками на фалангах, на обратной стороне ладоней. Коннор думает: зачем? Зачем усложнять модель настолько? Не может отделаться от мысли, что хочет залезть андроиду под рубашку. Потрогать там и отстать от себя самого.

9.  
«Несолидно» испаряется, стоит нововведению, которое теперь _просто_ Хэнк, влезть в допрос. Определенно, эффект есть, — ровная речь чередуется с ударами кулака об стол, плавно перетекает в тихую и обратно. Громче, резче. Низко, хрипло. Иногда — почти ласково, как тогда в баре. Будто не андроид допрашивает, а опытный матерый коп прямиком из убойного, знающий свое дело. Коннор помнит: программа. Коннор помнит: протоколы. И понимает: _просто_ Хэнку почти-не-старость идет как никому из отдела, хорошо так влияя на восприятие. _Его_ восприятие.  
К концу допроса Коннор плывет.

10.  
На второй минуте допроса Коннор залипает. На руки. На голос, еще раньше — на чертову зажигалку. Залипают все, затаив дыхание, предположительно, в ожидании конца, — андроид, допрашивающий андроида. Захватывающее зрелище: мудак Гэвин впервые за долгое время согласен с Коннором, забыв привычно позубоскалить.

11.  
Ему бы потертую куртку, думает Коннор, пока за стеклом девиант изливает электронную душу Хэнку. Куртку, обычные брюки, вместо пижонского пиджака. И вуа-ля: от человека не отличить. Приснопамятное «несолидно» внезапно теряет любые «не», приобретая совершенно другой оттенок. Коннор сглатывает. Коннор осознает, что весь вечер, перетекший в ночь, думает слишком много и не о том. Про андроида с несвойственной андроиду внешностью. Плоды успешной интеграции? Определенно.

12.  
Несолидным Коннор ощущает, блядь, себя, когда наставляет пистолет на Гэвина. Ему ничуть не стыдно — они равны по статусу. Гэвину ничуть не стыдно — он мудак. Хэнку ничуть не страшно — он машина. Крис в глубоком ахуе — это понятно. Девиант в глубоком шоке — понятнее некуда. Гэвин фыркает, продолжает тыкать Хэнку дулом в лоб, злобно зыркая на Коннора в ответ. На пробу поливает андроида парой выражений интимного характера, ожидая реакции. Андроид, тем временем, не ведет и бровью, не пытается дернуться назад. Он смотрит в направленное дуло, моргает, затем смотрит на Коннора. И кивает. Просто кивает, выражая предположительную благодарность. А Коннор осознает, что выстрели Гэвин, укатил бы на скорой со сломанной челюстью.

13.  
Напряжение теряет градус, стоит Гэвину уйти. Коннор теряет терпение, лезет к Хэнку с расспросами прямо там, в комнате для допросов. Про внешность. Про голос. Про Киберлайф. Хэнку терять нечего. Он поправляет галстук, отряхивает пиджак, тянется ладонью к волосам, поправить выбившиеся пряди. Жест выходит небрежным, волосы кажутся мягкими, а Коннор вдруг плюет на камеры. И субординацию («ха-ха»).

14.  
Хэнк соглашается пройтись с ним до парковки, для более успешной интеграции, видимо. Терпеливо ждет, пока Коннор затянется сигаретой, прислонившись бедром к машине.  
— Почему зажигалка? — спрашивает Коннор, выкурив сигарету до середины, — почему не, скажем, монетка?  
— Часть имиджа, — коротко отвечает Хэнк, улыбаясь. Улыбаясь, сука. Глазами. Дернув уголком губ.  
Коннор подозревает подвох.  
— У тебя нет имиджа. Ты же машина. Признаю — внешностью удивил. Часть программы?  
— Поправлю: андроид-детектив, — выдает андроид, — _это_ — имидж. И да, — программа. Зажигалка развлекает, когда нечем занять руки.  
Коннор вновь затягивается, не найдя связи.

15.  
Дома, под пиво, выкурив вожделенные пол-пачки, Коннор Аркейт, детектив-сержант полиции Детройта, остаток ночи гуглит информацию о модели «НК800», не найдя ничего. Он откидывается на спинку кресла, долго изучает потолок, вспоминая проклятые фокусы с зажигалкой, седые волосы, собранные в хвост. Затем, придя к выводу, что менее чем за сутки жизнь по пизде пойти не может, набирает «механофилию», «геронтофилию» и «расстройство — F63.9». Спустя четыре часа долго-долго ржет взахлеб; даже обидно — не чувствовать себя извращенцем.


	2. Акт 2

16.  
Прототип андроида-детектива, модель «НК800», но предпочтительнее, все же, Хэнк, переступает порог участка ровно через десять минут после начала рабочего дня, фиксируя на себе немногочисленные взгляды тех, кто пришел в участок раньше. Эти взгляды липнут к его лицу, к седым волосам, лишь иногда задерживаясь на нашивках пиджака. Система помечает их как «замешательство», «смущение» и «любопытство». Реакция ожидаемая. «Правильная». Поэтому андроид идет дальше, следуя новым инструкциям: найти вчерашнего человека, предполагаемого напарника, который, принял его «теплее», чем предусматривали возможные сценарии. «Теплее» отмечено программой как «успех» и активирует очередной протокол.

17.  
«Напарник» находится на рабочем месте, старательно вчитываясь в статью на терминале и игнорируя давящийся сообщениями телефон. Растрепанный, уставший. Какой-то сонный и бледный. Однако определенно в приподнятом (сканирование показало) настроении, а значит, вполне расположенный к общению с предполагающим общение андроидом. Он замирает с кружкой кофе у рта, почему-то растерянно оглядывается по сторонам, затем, как и другие, прилипнув взглядом к чужому, синтетическому лицу. Игра в гляделки длится непозволительно долго, — система выдает «неловкое молчание» и «нарушить». Андроид подходит ближе, изрекая наиболее подходящую фразу — закрепить успех интеграции в общество:  
— Доброе утро, детектив…

18.  
Детектив ответить на приветствие не успевает — Фаулер ( Джеффри, капитан ) зовет его громким «Коннор, ко мне!», не поленившись выползти за стеклянную дверь сам.

19.  
Прежде чем шагнуть следом, «НК800», Хэнк, сканирует рабочий стол на предмет данных, которые в систему загружены не были. Потому что истина в деталях, а поднять отношения с напарником выше отметки «симпатия» важнее «совести», которой у андроида быть не может. Детали те еще: любовь к приторно-сладкому кофе, явное и чрезмерное пристрастие к сигаретам среднего качества, к тяжелой музыке и книгам двадцать первого века под тегом #dark_fantasy. Нарушение сна, слабо выраженная трудозависимость. А также: недавнее повышение за успешное проведение операции по ликвидации сети распространения «красного льда», поимку серийного убийцы и выговор за нарушения полномочий при его же задержании. Анализ выдает слова: «надежный», «разносторонняя личность» и как итог: «немного раздолбай». Хэнк выдает короткий искусственный «хмык».

20.  
Когда он открывает дверь к Фаулеру, тот, потрясая кипой бумаг, что-то Коннору втолковывает. Тоном, не терпящим возражений. Коннор, впрочем, не возражает.

21.  
Коннор не перебивает, выслушивает капитана молча. Поджав губы. С выражением «все что хотите — ваше» на лице. Изредка бросает на вошедшего андроида тоскливые взгляды. Андроид стоит по стойке «смирно» на пару шагов вправо, непрошибаемо-спокойный, словно глотнул глицина. Коннор бы и сам глотнул. Коннор бы забыл, что андроид — машина. Коннор бы, — многое, будь андроид машиной чуточку меньше. Вопрос «почему я» стандартно висит в воздухе, ответ «потому что» стандартно бьет в висок недостатком адекватной аргументации.

22.  
Коннор не дурак. Коннор знает, насколько хорош и ест свой хлеб не зря. Об этом радостно орет статистика раскрываемости преступлений в личном — куда же без. Коннор знает, насколько плох — об этом каждый день орут шрамы на коже: две на вылет, четыре вскользь, одно ножевое и черепно-мозговая, — три года назад. Коннор верит в западло, а потому не верит в ответ Фаулера, — судя по потной роже, которой запотеть в прохладном кабинете, ну, такое, ответ он готовил заранее и очень не хочет, чтобы Коннор отказывался. Коннор — знает — отказаться права априори не имеет, Коннор даже понимает, что попал без уговоров. Поплыл, пошел на дно, когда андроид, убрав руки за спину, толкает бодрую речь о «сработаемся» и бла-бла-бла, при этом ухмыляясь так, будто затеял шалость. Или пакость. Коннору едва удается побороть желание протереть глаза кулаками.

23.  
Потом желание почесать кулаки: андроид… Хэнк, зачитывает лекцию о вреде кофеина, усевшись пластиковой задницей в соседнее кресло и сцепив пальцы в замок. Выглядит он убедительно. Проникновенно заглядывает в лицо, участливо советуя взять отгул, проспаться. Мол, вялое физическое состояние ходу расследования не способствует, а мы ведь только начали, детектив. И прежде чем детектив подбирает более цензурное выражение, забив на «уважайте старших», откатывается на приватизированном кресле к свободному терминалу — работать.

24.  
Пока Хэнк, просто Хэнк, возится с терминалом, активно пользуя протокол «напарники» и вроде бы даже аккуратно, ненавязчиво задает Коннору вопросы «личного характера» (разрешите доебаться — отвечу без базара, детка). Коннору отчаянно хочется выпить, хотя, он в общем-то, не пьет. Вернее пьет, безалкогольное и чаще дома, за редким исключением по барам ( вчера — особый случай ). «Теперь мы напарники и должны узнать друг друга получше» с акцентом на «получше» ( а может только показалось ) окатывает спину Коннора горячей волной, и не потому, что он давно не расслаблялся. Нет, он не расстроен перспективой иметь в напарниках «пластмасску» ( иди ты в жопу, Гэвин ). Он вполне доволен, готов выкладываться до потери пульса, но не готов к ладони на лопатках и хрипло-тихому:  
— Я рад, что у вас есть желание поработать.  
Блядь.

25.  
Желание поработать. Точно. Девианты. ( Слишком много желаний за последний час ). Когда Коннор заканчивает академию, андроиды уже вовсю в ходу, и никого не удивляют: люди приспосабливаются быстро, особенно к комфорту. Андроиды и комфорт — практически синонимы. В отличие от недовольных, Коннор не испытывает к ним каких-либо негативных эмоций. Они — вещи, так похожие на людей. Но вещи, которых можно очеловечить, можно любить или ненавидеть. Только потому, что они есть, существуют и стали неотъемлемой частью человеческих жизней. Потому что чертова эмуляция хороша на все сто. Потому что человеку свойственно испытывать привязанность. Привязанности. Различного рода. К «вещам». Больное, однако влечение. А Коннор, под настроение пересматривающий «Двухсотлетнего человека», крепко призадумывается, стоит в миру прописаться понятию «девиация», а на стол впервые лечь делу о «вещах» — девиантах, — которые внезапно научились чувствовать.

26.  
Сбой в программе. Очевидно. Вирус. Мутация. У Коннора где-то. Явно пониже спины. Прямо тут, сейчас. Под тяжестью широкой ладони. Это не весело. Не смешно. До скрежета зубов и легкой аритмии: андроид вскидывает бровь, вновь нарушая личное пространство, будто было мало ему вопросов личного характера, сканирует, засранец, не особо скрывая. И хмыкает. Хмыкает. Скользя ладонью ниже. Короткое движение: в нем нет намеков, на… что именно? А Коннора подбрасывает, прижимает к стенке. Прикладывает затылком до звезд в глазах, размазывает тонким слоем, лишь бы эту руку стряхнуть.

27.  
Коннор чувствует острый укол совести, — движение выходит резким, раздражительным. Непочтительным. Хэнк приподнимает голову — вы в порядке? Не в порядке. Кровь приливает к щекам. Настроение стремительно падает. «Двухсотлетний человек» ржет. Коннор не хочет думать, он не хочет ничего. Ну, может быть опять выпить. Кофе. Много и без сахара.

28.  
Выйдя из участка, он запахивается в куртку плотнее. Замирает на крыльце, ежась от внезапной прохлады, небо стремительно затягивается тучами. Коннор зажимает в зубах сигарету, шаря в карманах и не удивляется, когда перед глазами вспыхивает крохотное пламя.

29\.   
— Я бы не советовал злоупотреблять. Курение вредит вашему здоровью, — шелестит рядом андроид, поиграв зажигалкой между пальцев.  
— Ты не советуешь, давая мне прикурить? — Коннор вопросительно выгибает бровь, стараясь не ронять взгляд на пальцы. — В чем смысл?  
— В том, что я могу. Не советовать. Или советовать, — зависит от перспективы, обстоятельств.  
— Протоколов? — подхватывает Коннор. Зажигалка, к счастью, падает в карман пиджака.  
— Я проявляю заботу о своем напарнике, — помигав диодом, говорит андроид… Хэнк, — забота и участие помогают развить крепкие, дружеские и доверительные отношения, позволяют избегать конфликтных ситуаций…  
— По протоколу? — не сдается Коннор. Он ниже ростом, поэтому ему приходится задирать голову, чтобы смотреть андроиду в глаза. Чистые.  
Умеют ли андроиды лгать? Конкретно этот? Прототип? Передовой и все такое…  
— Вы говорите так, будто пытаетесь убедить меня в обратном, а себе доказать — нет, не по протоколу, — парирует Хэнк. — Я — машина, детектив. Я всегда следую программам. И все же, это не отменяет факта, что курение вашему здоровью вредит.  
Коннор не находит, чем крыть и шагает в дождь, понимая, что неделя будет тяжелой.

30.  
Становится тяжелее ровно в тот момент, когда начинается погоня под уже ливнем, по мокрому асфальту. Коннор и Хэнк бегут почти плечом к плечу, пускай первый тормозит на поворотах, сцепив зубы, словно гончая псина, умудряясь не упасть, никого не сшибить, а затем по инерции влетает грудью в забор всего на пять секунд позже напарника. Успевая, тем не менее, мертвой хваткой вцепиться в его рукав, повиснуть, заорав отчаянное: «не смей!».  
«Приказ» застревает в горле горьким комом, по ту сторону двое: девиант и маленькая девочка пересекают шоссе, исчерпав половину удачи, отсыпанную им жизнью. Пересекают живыми, насколько «живое» применимо к одной из них, и Хэнк дергается, мигая диодом так, будто внутри перегорели микросхемы, вспыхнув пожаром в пластиковой голове. Седые волосы липнут к скулам, взгляд стекленеет, а Коннор боится разжать пальцы еще добрую минуту, хотя сигать за забор Хэнк больше не собирается.


	3. Chapter 3

31.  
Обратно они едут молча. Домой. Домой — к Коннору. Продолжать установку оптимальных связей, видимо. Рабочий день за суетой и отчетами заканчивается быстро. Поэтому когда андроид следует за Коннором на парковку — как в первый раз, — а затем открывает дверцу машины, с каменным выражением лица усаживаясь на пассажирское, Коннор не возражает. Он очень устал, он голоден, и лишь кивает, спешно пристегиваясь ремнем безопасности.  
Хотя молчание угнетает, ему кажется, что андроид молчать явно не хочет, тем не менее, не произносит ни звука, пялясь куда-то в пустоту за боковым стеклом.

32.  
Глупости, думает Коннор, вжимая пальцы в руль. Пальцы начинают потеть уже на пятой минуте. Андроиды не умеют хотеть. Не приспособлены, к хотелкам-то. У них нет самосознания. Они следуют программам, подчиняются программам, подбирают сценарии. Запускают протоколы. Но не могут хотеть. То ли убеждая себя, то ли оправдывая поступки своего, Коннор понимает, чего хочет сам. Хочет, чтобы андроид хотел.  
Это смешно, глупо. Непрофессионально. Да, Коннор понимает. И все же… девианты — хотят. Чего-то. Определенно. Чего именно — пока неизвестно. Но хотят. Даром что Хэнк называет это отклонением, мутацией, сбоем системы. Он — еще по пути в участок, — вновь играя зажигалкой, спрашивает, почему Коннор не пустил его через хайвей. И Коннор решил бы — нервничает, не знай, что андроидам нервничать программой не прописано.  
Коннор оправдывается нелепо, заливает про порчу дорогостоящего оборудования, вспоминая, с каким страхом цеплялся тому в пиджак на сгибе локтя, и, наверное, применил бы зубы, попытайся андроид ослушаться. Коннор врет, как никогда в жизни, догадываясь, впрочем, что Хэнк способен ложь распознать.

33.  
Дома Коннор стягивает влажную одежду прямо на пороге, через плечо бурчит Хэнку «располагайся», а сам скрывается в ванной. Он живет скромно — на зарплату копа не пошикуешь: маленький дом, взятый в кредит, который выплачивать еще года два, гостиная, зал, кладовка, кухонька. Обеденный стол завален журналами, блокнотами, какими-то документами, пепельницей и солонкой. Там чисто, сенсоры улавливают запах хлорки.  
Пока из ванной доносится шум воды, Хэнк осматривает дом, решительно шагнув сначала в гостиную, затем в спальню. Это не противоречит инструкциям. Напротив, инструкций сидеть сиднем не поступает, срабатывают другие: исследовать, узнать о детективе то, чего не удалось узнать в участке. Вкусы, привычки: невзирая на любовь детектива к курению, запахи дыма прослеживаются только на кухне, кровать в спальне не убрана, постель смята, словно ее владелец регулярно ворочается во сне, на прикроватном столике лежит нетронутая пачка антидепрессантов…

34.  
Новых данных мало, выводов мало: анализ допускает у детектива нарушение сна и отсутствие личной жизни. Никаких домашних питомцев, частых гостей или постоянных партнеров. Никаких живых родственников, близких друзей или контактов, допускающих более тесные отношения. Часть из этого известна андроиду еще до встречи с детективом в баре «У Джимми», часть данных, полученная сейчас, выводит наряду с «немного раздолбаем» термин «гиперкомпенсация».  
Андроид не уверен, применим ли он к детективу на все сто. Потому как рядом хватает места «целеустремленности» и «саморазвитию». Положительные качества, которые, по всей логике, должны помочь расследованию, а не тормозить его.

35.  
Коннор не торопится покидать ванную, стоит под горячими струями довольно долго, осмысливая произошедшее за неполные два дня. Уткнувшись лбом в кафель и обдумывая дальнейшие действия, слышит за дверью аккуратную возню: ему не сразу приходит в голову, что Хэнк совсем не обязан выполнять все приказы, и что тот, возможно, следуя пресловутым инструкциям, полезет осматривать место, где останется на ночь.  
Коннор уверен, — андроид не уйдет, пока не получит то, за чем сел к нему в машину. Что «то», Коннор не знает, — догадывается, и это странным образом почти не тревожит: андроид адаптируется, ожидаемо стремится к общению с тем, к кому был приставлен.  
Приспосабливается, подсматривает. Где-то копирует, где-то корректирует собранные данные, раскладывает в электронном мозгу по папкам, учится. Коннор повторно чувствует подвох, в грудине давит и жжет противное чувство. Но сил разбираться в этом сейчас у него нет. Все желания на вечер сводятся к: поужинать чем придется и завалиться спать, оставив любые анализы андроиду. До завтра. До начала рабочего дня.

36.  
Предложенный диван андроид принципиально игнорирует. Он сидит, упираясь локтями в колени на стуле, пока Коннор, после ванны, согревшийся и распаренный, возится с приготовленным на скорую руку ужином. Андроид продолжает сидеть на стуле, сцепив пальцы в замок, пока Коннор задумчиво жует. Он не двигается, застыв на стуле мраморным изваянием. Только взгляд гуляет по кухне. Изучая. Цепляется за предметы, за самого Коннора, плавно скользит снизу вверх, стекает на полупустую тарелку, затем обратно — к Коннору.  
Коннор замирает с вилкой у рта.  
Ему неуютно в собственном доме рядом с машиной, удачно эмулирующей жизнь. Но он помнит про «Двухсотлетнего человека», а потому позволяет этой машине… анализировать. В общем, делать то, на что еще способны ее, машины, сенсоры. Еда внезапно теряет вкус, застревает в горле, напоминая комок пережеванной в жидкую кашицу бумаги; хочется сплюнуть в тарелку — анализируй, сука, — и запить тошнотворный привкус чем-то крепким. Из крепкого, к сожалению, только кофе, — пиво закончилось вчера.

37.  
— Прошу прощения, — андроид моргает, уголки его губ аккуратно дергаются вверх, имитируя слабую улыбку. — Я вас отвлекаю?  
Он наконец меняет позу: выпрямляется, скрестив руки на груди. Коннор не язвит, смятение, злость, раздражение высвечиваются на лбу аршинными буквами. Интерес. Который тогда, в комнате для допросов, так и не был удовлетворен.  
— Немного, — Коннор вяло дожевывает комок, откладывает вилку в сторону. — Хочу спросить…  
— Да?  
— Почему такая внешность? Седые волосы, морщины? — Коннор наклоняет голову, — борода. Андроиды всегда безбороды. Легкая щетина, родинки, даже веснушки. Но борода? Телосложение. Пальцы. Зажигалка?  
— Про зажигалку я ответил, — уголки губ все еще приподняты. Хэнк картинно щурится.  
— Не про внешность. — Коннор вскидывается, фиксируя зрительный контакт — глаза в глаза, карий в бледно-синий. Чувство дискомфорта возрастает в разы, пить Боржоми, однако — поздно. — Зачем?  
Повторяет он с нажимом.  
— Ассоциации, — отвечает Хэнк, помолчав. То ли подбирая слова, то ли тщательно их фильтруя, правильно дозируя информацию, чтобы не сказать лишнего ( а лишнее — Коннор знает — точно есть ). — Позвольте задать вам встречный вопрос, детектив: с чем именно у вас ассоциируется возраст? Грубо говоря — мои седые волосы, в целом — старость? То на что вас, людей, как правило, программируют с детства…

38.  
Бровь Коннора ползет вверх: он согласен, и все же…  
— Приучают, — поправляет себя Хэнк. Уголки губ ползут выше, — вкладывают в голову. Воспитывают. Понятия о морали? Вам прививают уважение к людям в возрасте, и не важно, заслуживают они того или нет. Внешность ведь сыграла свое, а, детектив?  
— Опыт, — Коннор не возвращает улыбку. — Людей в возрасте принято считать опытнее.  
— Верно. Опыт. — Хэнк чуточку подается вперед, — вы удивились, увидев меня. Послушно, без видимых возражений, выполнили мою просьбу.  
Коннор почти слышит в приятно-хриплом голосе самодовольство.  
— Меня не выгнали из бара, невзирая на стикер снаружи. Потому что грубить старшим, особенно с сединой в висках… невежливо? — взгляд в упор начинает напрягать, но свой Коннор не отводит — сам виноват.  
— Как видите, — щерится Хэнк, обнажив белые ровные зубы, — между людьми и андроидами есть нечто общее: вам тоже закладывают модель поведения с раннего детства, вынуждая ей подчиняться. Как и нам — в процессе программных установок и с момента активации. Вам пишет программы, нормы поведения — общество. Нам пишут программы технари Киберлайф, а более продвинутые модели, способные к быстрой адаптации и самообучению, могут писать себе программы сами.  
— Ты что, хвастаешься? — Коннор кривит душей — машины не хвастаются. Очередной сценарий? Который из?  
— Отнюдь, я лишь констатирую факт, — Хэнк нарушает личное пространство «напарника», придвигаясь на стуле ближе. Коннор давит в себе порыв отшатнуться. — Ассоциативный ряд; кирпичная стена между заложенной в вас программой и желанием наговорить мне гадостей, выплеснуть эмоции. Да так, чтобы я ими захлебнулся и коротнул.  
В точку.

39.  
— Не исключено, — соглашается Коннор; отрицать бесполезно. Хэнк наверняка читает его словно книгу, возможно не столь подробно, очевидно, умея выбирать более выгодную и важную информацию, среди абсолютно ненужной.  
— Вы осознаете, что я машина, — умей Хэнк дышать, Коннор ощутил бы на лице тепло, или что-то еще; андроиды почти не пахнут. Хэнку же приписать запахи хотелось безмерно: сигаретного дыма, быть может — одеколона. Или нотку спиртного.  
— Робот, — продолжает Хэнк, — который, невзирая на комплекцию, седые волосы, намного быстрее и сильнее вас.  
Возразить Коннору вновь нечего.  
— Через хайвей вы меня, все-таки, не пустили.  
Хэнк близко, настолько близко, что можно рассмотреть отдельно каждый волосок в его бороде, каждую морщинку на непривычно зрелом лице. Хэнку понятие смущения неведомо, Коннору — весьма. Кажется, у него начинают пылать щеки, а андроид лишь добавляет неловкости, почти упираясь в его колени своими.  
— Мораль не позволила. — Говорит он ровно, — и ассоциативный ряд.  
Мать его.

40.  
— Возраст равен слабости. Хотя с вероятностью в шестьдесят пять процентов, я мог бы их догнать. Беглецов.  
— Или сдохнуть, — выдыхает Коннор, отчаянно прижимаясь лопатками к спинке стула. До состояния «вскочить» он — хвала кочерге, — не дозрел.  
— Ну, строго говоря, я и живым то не был, — андроид бьет прицельно — под дых. Выкручивает, выжимает, ломая кости одним взглядом.  
Коннор почти воет от боли, фантомной, несуществующей. В горле першит.  
— Может, мне просто не хотелось возиться с отчетами до поздней ночи, объясняя начальству, почему жестянку, стоимостью в несколько моих годовых, размазало по трассе?  
— Может. Но второе не исключает первое, — андроид перестает улыбаться, поджимает на миг тонкие губы. Диод на виске под прядью волос мигает. — Поменяйся мы местами, я, с вероятностью в девяносто один процент, выставил бы вас из дома, при этом грязно обругав. Но вы этого не делаете, потому что мешает тот самый ассоциативный ряд, стена, годами выстраиваемая в вашем сознании под давлением норм и порядков.  
Коннор сглатывает остатки слюны, позабыв о стакане газировки на столе.

40.  
— Даже когда моя внешность и голос перестанут вызывать недоумение, притягивать удивленные взгляды, — вещает андроид, вероятно, войдя во вкус, — ассоциативный ряд не изменится. Я по-прежнему буду олицетворять опыт и мудрость, а также вызывать невольное уважение, если не подведу ожидания тех, кто меня спроектировал и запустил.  
— А если подведешь? — Коннор не хочет знать ответ.  
— Я прототип. Работать самостоятельно не могу, пока не докажу свою пригодность.  
— А если не сможешь? — Коннор предпочел бы не слышать ответ.  
— Отправлюсь на деактивацию, — пожимает плечами Хэнк. По человечески. Широкими, крепкими плечами, — для устранения неполадок в программе, выяснения причины неудач. Чтобы на моей основе создали модель улучшенную, более продвинутую…  
— Куда уж продвинутей… — ворчит Коннор, он жалеет, что спросил, что вообще начал разговор, который теперь повернул куда-то не туда. Непроизвольно тянется к седым прядям. Просто, чтобы чем-то занять руки; так он будет оправдывать этот жест позже. Волосы мягкие, шелком текут между пальцев. Их бы распустить да зарыться пятерней…  
— Возможно, запустят линейку андроидов-детективов, — Хэнк отзывается на прикосновение неожиданно — удобно склоняет голову, никак не комментируя. — Они, скорее всего, в напарниках нуждаться не будут.  
— А ты, стало быть, нуждаешься? — поражаясь собственной наглости, Коннор нащупывает на чужом затылке резинку, и лишь тогда осознает, куда полез. Руку убирает медленно, не делая резких движений, приоткрыв рот и облизав губы.  
Выпить, срочно выпить. Воды, кофе — чего угодно. Андроид заботливо пододвигает забытый стакан газировки. Козлина.  
— Пока не докажу, что способен работать самостоятельно — да.  
— Это единственная причина? Тебя отдали мне поэтому?  
Андроид поднимает взгляд, внимательно рассматривает собеседника, мазнув по опущенной руке, по пальцам, недавно трогавших его волосы. Пальцы сжимают подлокотник стула, белеют, а затем расслабляются.  
— Детектив, мои аналитические способности превышают ваши, однако, я не обладаю ни интуицией, ни тем, что вы, люди, называете чутьем.  
Коннор залпом выпивает газировку, поборов желание ебнуть стаканом об пол.

41.  
— Можно подумать, — в горле по-прежнему першит. Разговор Коннору уже не нравится. Да и нравился ли когда? — ты способен их в себе развить.  
— Вы сомневаетесь? — обиженного Хэнк изображать не умеет, или не пытается. Он глубоко вздыхает, вместо обиды идеально изображая уныние. — Не сомневайтесь.  
Кожа на пальцах Коннора, касавшихся волос, зудит; все-таки, резинку стоило снять.

42.  
— Допустим. Тогда почему я?  
— Полагаю, ответ капитана Фаулера вас не устроил? — Хэнк поднимается с насиженного места, нависая над Коннором неподвижной скалой. На фоне светлых стен его высокая фигура мнится темной, абсурдно-зловещей. По спине проходит холодок, волоски на загривке встают дыбом; машина, способная убить ударом пальцев, ловких, красиво играющих с зажигалкой. Пробить череп, вырвать глазные яблоки, свернуть шею…  
Превосходная машина, способная на многое, чудо техники… которое Коннор старательно очеловечивает. Очеловечивает осознанно, о чем машине, разумеется известно. И будь не ладен фильм, вмазавшийся в память андроидом, который человеком стать смог.  
Живым, смог стать живым.

43.  
— Нет, — Коннор поднимается следом, — не устроил. И зуб даю, твой тоже не устроит.  
— А я вам его и не дам, — андроид отступает в сторону, разворачивается, ровным шагом направляясь в гостиную; старый диван скрипит под весом неживого тела, у Коннора скрипит мозг. Громко, отдавая эхом в ушах. — Вам, к сожалению, придется довольствоваться тем, что вы получили от капитана.  
— В участке не я один такой особенный, — капитулировать Коннор не намерен. Это его дом, его диван. А значит — он тут царь и бог. Только вот андроид расценивает оный взбрык иначе, решив применить на Конноре сценарий «ублюдок».  
— Вы не особенный, вы — удобный, — пойди пойми, правда или лжет, — по некоторым данным — достаточно квалифицированный и надежный, поэтому примите как факт: мы — напарники по умолчанию, пока не раскроем дело. За отказ в сотрудничестве, согласно моим инструкциям, ничего хорошего вам не светит.  
— Это шантаж? — Коннор не злится. Злиться на железку абсурдно, бестолку да и смысл?  
— Это предупреждение, замечу — не угроза, — андроид проговаривает фразу, уткнувшись взглядом в стену. И замолкает.  
Замолкает. Коннор ошарашено моргает. Все? Разговор окончен? Программа социальных отношений зависла?  
К черту.

44.  
Забыв сгрузить посуду в мойку, он торопится захлопнуть дверь спальни. Валиться на кровать затылком в подушку, тщетно надеясь уснуть быстрее, чтобы не навоображать… всякого: разговор выходит неприятным, неприятно сосет под ложечкой — упоминание деактивации кислой каплей стекает по горлу в желудок. Накрывает вязкой горечью внутренности; в памяти, будто разложившийся утопленник, всплывает страх — чужой, неподдельный, в глазах андроида Ортиса, обида и скорбь в отдающем металлом голосе, надломленное «я живой».

45.  
В кровати Коннор ворочается долго, изредка посматривая то на одиноко возлежащую на столике пачку таблеток, то на дверь. За дверью, на любимом диване, скорее всего, истуканом сидит Хэнк, продолжая мониторить стену с выцветшими обоями в жуткий цветочек — времени их переклеить Коннор, за последние пять лет, так и не находит.  
Что ему, продвинутому, делать? Дальше анализировать, разумеется. Уйти в спящий режим? Просто уйти? Вряд ли. Андроид сумел его задеть, при чем прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает. Раздразнить, разворошить. Он давит на точки, которые будут болеть и болеть долго. Находит слабые места; ради чего? Спросить бы создателей, да разве ответят?  
А сон не идет.


	4. Chapter 4

46.  
Сон Коннор ловит какое-то время спустя, периодически кидая взгляды на закрытую дверь спальни. Прислушиваясь к тишине за ней. Час, может два. Тишина отвечает полным беззвучием. Ни скрипа, ни шороха. Только за окном слышен шум улицы: подутихшего ливня, да глухой лай дворовых собак где-то за квартал от дома.  
Разговор с андроидом, который наверняка так и сидит на диване, рассматривая стену (или войдя в сонный режим — полезный навык, между прочим, жаль, люди так не могут), долго не идет из головы, прокручиваясь раз за разом старой зажеванной пленкой. Не идут из головы обманчиво-честные, бледно-синие глаза, которые неотличимы от настоящих, живых. Улыбка, снисходительно-ласковая — часть программы. Одна из многих. И седые мягкие волосы; у Коннора зудят пальцы прикоснуться к ним снова, взъерошить, пригладить, убрать чертову резинку. Особый вид парестезии? Последствия хронического недосыпа? Отчаянная потребность тактильного контакта с предметом внезапного восхищения? Коннор надеется на второе. Потому что «предмет» подобных порывов явно не оценит.

47.  
Коннор раза четыре порывается вскочить, откинув одеяло, помчаться обратно в гостиную к злосчастному дивану, чтобы заговорить с андроидом вновь, построить более конструктивный диалог — услышать голос, до дрожи приятный, но это, конечно же, не первостепенно, — добиться ответов, которые андроид давать отказался. Но сил хватает лишь на эти несколько нелепых рывков: свесить ноги с кровати, зависнуть, будто в прострации, а затем — обратно под одеяло. Отогреваться, прогнать противный зуд, угомонить бьющееся тревожно сердце. Не от страха, нет. С чего бы? Хэнк ведь — не девиант. Хэнк ведь в Конноре страха не вызывает. Хэнк вызывает нечто другое, скользко засевшее в желудке, влажно-бархатное и жгучее. Коннор даже не отрицает. Коннор даже — возможно чуть-чуть, — не прочь побояться.

48.  
Он вспоминает каждую реплику, каждое слово, понимая, что андроид явно чего-то недоговаривает, то ли в силу специфики программы, то ли из-за ограничителей в электронном мозгу. То ли из вредности, что маловероятно, однако бы позабавило. Коннор понимает, что здравый смысл прав: там, на диване, просто машина, невзирая на голос, на жесты, на внешность. Бездушная, не имеющая сознания машина, следующая системе. Не понимает сердце: оно очеловечивает машину против воли хозяина, выискивает в жестах, в глазах, в поступках что-то, что указало бы на наличие в машине хотя бы зачатков сознания, души, как в старых добрых фильмах про ИИ, и бороться с сердцем сложнее.

49.  
Коннор не помнит, в какой именно момент отключается, но момент пробуждения забудет не скоро: на кровати его подбрасывает резко, тело на миг прошибает судоргой — блядское чутье? Не иначе. Взгляд вылавливает из темноты мигающий голубым диод, близко-близко. Льющий из коридора свет. Протянутую к лицу руку. И как хорошо, что табельное сейчас не в раскрытой ладони; с него бы сталось пальнуть в темноту.  
Коннор слышит собственное хриплое дыхание, футболка мокрая от пота, одеяло съехало на пол. Он почти готов заорать: в липком полумраке рядом с кроватью вырисовывается знакомый силуэт, по глазам мажет яркая лента чужого предплечья.  
— Хэнк, — выдыхает Коннор, непроизвольно подаваясь назад. Упирается лопатками в спинку кровати, подтягивает колени к груди. Недавние мысли непрошено бьют в висок свинцовой дробью, в горле вмиг пересыхает: хорошо, ему почти страшно.  
Хэнк в его спальне. Хэнк. В спальне. А что Хэнк делает в спальне?

50.  
Хэнк медленно тянет руки назад, убирая за спину. Видимо, чтобы Коннора лишний раз не нервировать. Медленно выпрямляется, стараясь резких движений не делать.  
— Вы кричали, — проговаривает он. Ласково? — И метались во сне — я слышал. Вернее, слушал. Протокол «напарник», «хороший напарник» допускает подобные действия. Вмешаться, разбудить.  
— Почему не постучал? — Коннор топит лицо в ладонях, остервенело трет заспанные глаза, размазывает по коже испарину, посматривая то на андроида, то на залитый коридорным светом дверной проем. Успел бы метнуться туда? Потом на улицу? Или сразу в ванную за табельным?  
А сумел бы выстрелить?  
В андроида.  
В Хэнка.  
— Постучал, — Хэнк внимательно прослеживает его взгляд. Диод мигает, ярко осветив голубым седую прядь, — вы не отзывались. Только стонали. Поэтому я принял самое приемлемое решение.  
— Вломиться ко мне в комнату? — Коннор проводит по лбу тыльной стороной ладони, сжимает переносицу двумя пальцами, крепко-крепко жмуриться. Страх постепенно тает, оставляя внутри неуютное чувство стыда. Перед андроидом, который пришел его проведать. Даром что по протоколу.  
В спальне.

51.  
— Она была не заперта, — андроид в привычной уже манере склоняет голову. — Но, как видите, коснуться вас не успел — вы проснулись сами.  
— А если бы успел? — Коннор моргает. — Коснуться.  
— Я бы вас потряс, — невозмутимо отвечает Хэнк, — за плечо. А потом, может быть, если бы вы не отреагировали, влепил затрещину. Для большего эффекта.  
Коннор теряет дар речи: напряжение растворяется само, лопатки расслабляются, дышать вдруг становится легче.  
— Это шутка? — спрашивает он, соскальзывая с кровати.  
За окном, сквозь неплотно сдвинутые жалюзи виднеется блеклый свет уличных фонарей, под окном — наверняка плескается ночная темнота, стелется по траве, стекая по асфальту в канализацию. Коннору душно, хотя дверь комнаты распахнута настежь, по щиколоткам мажет прохладой. — Ты ведь шутишь?  
Умеешь ли шутить?  
— Нет, — рассмотреть лицо андроида, его мимику в такой темноте почти невозможно. Коннору хотелось бы увидеть, как дергаются уголки его губ в искусственной улыбке, как сдвигаются к переносице брови, имитируя глубокую задумчивость. Как собираются в уголках глаз тонкие морщины, а седая прядь сползает на скулу, закрывая диод.  
— Не шучу. Зачем мне?  
Действительно; зачем?

52.  
Коннор говорит себе «можно», поднимаясь на ватных ногах и шагает вперед; темнота, некое ее подобие, разбавленное коридорным и уличным светом, делает его смелее. Пусть ненадолго, думает Коннор, ему хватит. Ему достаточно. И опускает ладони андроиду на грудь, там, где у людей сердце. Там, где у андроида под жидкой кожей, под углепластиком бьется — бьется же? — тириумный насос, гоняя под белым каркасом голубую кровь. Коннором движет любопытство. Коннор не уверен, что им движет вовсе. Он позволяет себе не хотеть — действовать. Пока липовая смелость не рассосалась под внимательным анализирующим взглядом, ведет ладонями выше, по ткани пиджака, задевая галстук, ворот рубахи. Пока не упирается пальцами в твердый кадык.

53.  
Андроид наклоняет голову ниже, не протестует — руки по прежнему за спиной, выправка прямая, взгляд внимательный. До дрожи в коленях (соберись, тряпка, блядь!). Коннор закусывает губу; волоски под подушечками колючие, настоящие, он обводит большими пальцами линию челюсти, задевает мочку уха, возвращается к кадыку и обратно — по кругу. Почти лаская, почти вожделея. И нет — теперь не стыдно; Коннор сходит с ума сейчас и готов заплатить после: совестью, принципами. Поступиться ими, втоптать голой пяткой в пол.  
Это все страх, да, определенно он, щепотка адреналина в общий котел кипящих там эмоций.  
Духота стремительно густеет, рот заполняется вязкой слюной, щеки жгет изнутри бурлящая раскаленной лавой кровь. И нет — Коннор не болен. Коннор одержим. Темнотой и отсутствием стыда, а потому тянет пальцы выше, проводит по надбровным дугам, разглаживает морщины в уголках глаз — кожа не холодная, теплая.  
Под мокрой футболкой стекает пот, щекоча ребра, горит там, где гореть не должно — похоже, это все же потребность тактильного контакта. Не недосыпа. Мучительная, забористая дурь, ударившая в затылок тяжелой кувалдой, оглушившая, вынуждая делать то, чего делать не стоит, никогда; Коннор вбивается грудью в грудь андроида, вытягивает руки, проехавшись локтями по плечам, вплетаясь пальцами в волосы как тогда, на кухне, подцепляет край резинки и тянет грубо, не позволяя себе передумать.  
— Детектив, — Хэнк дергается, когда волосы свободной волной ложатся на скулы. Перехватывает чужие запястья, несильно сжимая. Коннор буквально висит на нем, совершенно по-идиотски улыбаясь. — Полагаю, это лишнее.

54.  
Хэнк молчит ровно две секунды, подбирая реплику, прокручивая сценарии: система сбоит — эти две секунды, потому что нужного просто нет. Анализ выдает: возбуждение, гормональный всплеск, учащенное сердцебиение; сенсоры улавливают через плотный слой ткани на груди, по дрожащей на шее артерии, через голую кожу запястий — пульс. Дыхание детектива… нарушено. Поведение детектива не… здорово (?).  
— Детектив, — повторяет Хэнк мягко, отпуская чужие запястья, почти бережно, что у Коннора дрожат губы, — я могу предположить…  
— Нет.  
Коннор обрывает резко, мотнув головой. Продолжает тянуться к затылку, путая пальцы в его, Хэнка волосах, и жмется к нему тесней. От детектива пахнет потом, немного мылом. Хэнк не знает, как реагировать. Не отталкивать? Не причинять боль. Говорить. А о чем? Программа предписывает: «анализировать». Так он уже. «Определить причину столь бурных эмоций». Так он почти. Действовать? — тут сложнее. Уговоры? Не послушает.  
— Ты мне не скажешь, — говорит детектив куда-то Хэнку в висок, — почему, из всего отдела, я. Не скажешь, даже если тебе приказать. Что? Допуск к файлам ограничен? Информация засекречена?  
— Лимитирована.  
— А в чем разница?  
Хэнк роняет взгляд ниже: лицо детектива ближе, чем следовало, ближе, чем предусматривает субординация обеих сторон, ближе, чем позволяет протокол «напарники», но, возможно, позволил бы протокол «друзья», для которого еще слишком рано.  
Или?  
Система выдает нехватку девятнадцати процентов. Коннор издает короткий звук — смех. Смешок. Нервно.  
Раздосадовано.  
— Напарники, — выдыхает он Хэнку в бороду, — обычно не утаивают друг от друга жизненно важной информации. Ты, Хэнк, мне просто недоговариваешь. Создатель подсуетился?  
— Вашей жизни ничего не угрожает, детектив, — поправляет Хэнк, — пока.  
А затем:  
— Напарники не обнимают друг друга так, как обнимаете меня вы. Это ведь объятия? Слишком интимно, не находите?  
Туше.  
Коннор широко открывает рот, пытаясь не задохнуться от возмущения.  
— Уел. Нахожу.

55.  
Возмущение, впрочем, потухает быстро. В ушах шумит прибоем тишина окутанной душным полумраком комнаты, невзирая на робкий свет коридора, сочащийся сквозь дверной проем: дверь у него почти угловая, открывающаяся наружу, кровать — у дальней стенки, поэтому свет едва доползает по полу лишь на метр, сливаясь с темнотой, и совсем не доползает к андроиду, который на последней реплике поднимает свои чертовы руки, пристраивая их на его, Коннора предплечьях, словно сжимать запястья нежными тисками было мало. И Коннор мстит, стоя на цыпочках, продолжая дышать андроиду в бороду, в губы, зарываясь пальцами в густой пепел волос. Его подмывает сделать что-нибудь детское, непредсказуемое, чего даже продвинутый андроид, присланный из Киберлайф, предвидеть не сумеет, сломать систему, банально подкозлить тем, кто стоит за всеми этими плясками вокруг заимевших душу машин.  
А заимевших ли?  
Бывший любовник заржал бы в голос, бывший напарник оценил бы шутку. Дурачество, избитый фарс. Бывшие — как же их много — друзья, покрутили бы у виска, подъебнули бы, припоминая при каждой удобной возможности, предположения (наивную веру в андроида из фильма девяностых), для опытного копа смехотворные.  
Коннор почти готов толкнуть себя еще ближе и теснее, пока…  
— Детектив, — сумбурный поток мыслей прерывает мигнувший желтым диод, сраная лампочка и убежденно-холодный голос без почти любимой хрипотцы, — поступило сообщение о возможном девианте…

56.  
-… это в пятнадцати минутах езды отсюда.  
В пять, мать его, утра.  
— Мы пойдем проверить?  
Конечно. Конечно, блядь, пойдем. Коннор с видимой неохотой отлипает от механического тела, с сожалением выпутывая пальцы из седых прядей и вкладывает андроиду в ладонь снятую резинку, осматривается по сторонам, будто очнулся от столетней комы и все вокруг изменилось. Кроме андроида, небрежно зачерпнувшего собственные волосы в пучок и перетянувшего их резинкой обратно в короткий хвост — не наигранный жест, не выразительно-отшлифованное движение. Безыскусственное. Естественное. Коннор мог бы залипнуть. Коннор не мог не.

57.  
Пять минуты на сборы, пять на кофе и за захлопнувшейся дверью машины, будто змеиная кожа, сползает неловкость, вся накопившаяся за вчера и вечер сегодня дурь, поведи плечом — посыпется сухой шелухой на колени. Рабочий режим включен на полную. Смятение, пресловутый стыд — падают туда же, превращаясь в труху под ботинком. Хэнк падает рядом, невозмутимо сцепив пальцы и монотонно диктует адрес, занудно и как-то… пресно.

58.  
«Голубятня», — первая возникшая в той квартире ассоциация; стойкий запах отсыревших перьев, птичьего помета, хрустящее под ногами пшено, рис, что странно — солома. Грязь и «не лижи, блядь, это, Хэнк!». Хэнк не лижет, ну, может быть чуть-чуть. Хэнк комментирует все, что видит, анализирует на ходу, реконструирует, трогает разбросанные вокруг вещи, едва не наступая на уркающих под ногами птиц. Птицам до андроида дела нет, они лениво разлетаются в стороны не пугаясь, вполне довольные наверняка сытой жизнью, а будь, скажем, котами, терлись бы о его ноги в пока еще чистых брюках, торча от восторга — будто им там маслом намазано. Хэнк их восторг не разделил бы: он обшаривает помещение, облазив вдоль и поперек, впивается в любую, даже не самую очевидную деталь, с хваткой охотничьей собаки, учуявшей добычу поблизости, разве что не поскуливает, предвкушая погоню, охоту, ради которой его собирал не один десяток умелых рук.  
Коннор неловко вспоминает зажигалку и не прочь затянуться по самый фильтр, если бы в суматохе не забыл пачку любимых в ванной, где дымил, прежде чем лезть в душ. Он почти скромно — вновь — таскается следом, как тогда, в доме Ортиса, наблюдая за манипуляциями андроида, но выводы делает собственные: четряка хорош. Невероятно. Даром, что машина. Интуиция? Чутье? Их есть у Коннора — на двоих пока хватит с лихвой, но сейчас вопили не они; покоя не давало дежавю.  
Точно. Как в доме Ортиса…  
— Хэнк…

59.  
Коннор признает, что Хэнк прав. В чем-то: он быстрее, сильнее, проворнее. Когда девиант падает на него с чердака, Коннору приходится прикладывать немало усилий, чтобы успеть броситься за уже подскочившим Хэнком и при этом не отстать; бег с препятствиями, бег в длину, по пыльному полу многоэтажки, через поваленные ящики, груды металлолома до городских ферм, по их крышам, расталкивая рабочих андроидов, огибая деревья. Безмерно радуясь, что сдал физподготовку на отлично и до сих пор не гнушается поддерживать себя в хорошей (более чем) форме, уступая андроиду на какой-то десяток метров. Адреналин, азарт, какого Коннор не испытывал давно, гонят его вперед, не позволяя потерять из виду фирменный пиджак Киберлайф, белые нашивки и дальше — черную куртку беглеца, маневрирующего между всем перечисленным, будто военный истребитель. И благо, уже начало светать.  
Подчиняясь какому-то своему наитию, Коннор, в отличии от Хэнка и возможного девианта, умудряется срезает, обогнав обоих, успевает в душе возликовать, испытав неподдельную гордость за человечество, когда хватает того буквально за шкирку, вцепившись в капюшон мертвой хваткой. Так он думает первые секунд десять, пока Хэнк сокращает потерянное расстояние, пока не ощущает внушительный удар по ребрам.

60.  
Время для Коннора замирает в тот самый миг, когда вбежавший на крышку Хэнк, секунду помедлив, бросается за девиантом, а не к нему — Коннору. И не то, чтобы Коннор смел надеяться на обратное, однако пока он судорожно цепляется задеревеневшими пальцами за край крыши в попытке не ухнуть вниз, не размазаться тонким слоем об асфальт, где-то в грудине быстро и жгуче разгорается черное, словно уголь, разочарование, приправленное почти детской обидой, щепоткой злости, совсем немного — ярости, и еще меньше — страхом за свою жизнь.


	5. Акт 5

61.  
Бить андроида по лицу было идеей не очень удачной, но тело реагирует быстрее; ладонь проходится по чужой щеке с громким шлепком, кожу обжигает ударом об обтянутый скином углепластик, а голова андроида резко уходит назад, и столь же резко, будто спружинив, возвращается в исходное положение спустя всего секунду. Коннор не ругается, не говорит ничего, — он удивляется, что не сжал ладонь в кулак, когда бил. Хотя эффект, наверное, был бы тот же. Тяжелое дыхание рвет легкие в клочья, ободранные локти жутко саднят под тканью куртки, в голубых глазах — Коннору кажется, — просматривается недоумение. Позади отмалчивается уже скрученный наручниками Коннора беглец. Что, ошибка в расчетах? Не найден протокол?  
Коннор прекрасно понимает и не хочет понимать: это программа. Главный приоритет: выполнять первостепенно поставленную задачу, рискуя и жертвуя теми, кто на пути к выполнению этой задачи стоит. Даже если речь идет о жизни напарника, которого андроиду, по сути, навязали. Напарника, которому навязали андроида. Не испытывающего ни угрызений совести, ни сожалений и способного лишь оное сожаление, попытку оправдаться, сымитировать. На такого бесполезно злиться, бесполезно вымещать злобу, применяя физическую силу — не почувствует. Не ощутит. Коннор понимает — умом. Поэтому смысл?  
Не понимает — все еще — сердце, обида не проходит, а потушить ее не чем. Коннору почему-то хочется нажраться в хлам в ближайшем баре, хотя алкоголь он переносит плохо и нежной страстью глушить им обиды не отличается. То угольно-черное разочарование в собственных, недавно выросших — как оказалось, на пустом, — убеждениях, в робкой надежде на чудо из засмотренного до дыр фильма, начинает с аппетитом жрать его изнутри.

62.  
Коннор решает — к черту, глядя на труп прыгнувшего с крыши девианта. Называть труп корпусом у него не поворачивается язык. Коннор решает — пошло оно, разворачивается и идет обратно — к машине, прочь с крыш, старательно обходя тот голубиный гадюшник двадцатой дорогой. Не думать о синей крови, забрызгавшей все вокруг, когда пластмассовое лицо поцеловало асфальт. Не думать о неестественно вывернутых конечностях, скованных наручниками руках. Не думать о том, что труп придется грузить в багажник и везти в участок, выслушивать вопли Фаулера и провести оставшуюся часть утра за отчетами. Не думать о выражении лица Хэнка, — пустом, словно маска из воска, вдавленная, вклеенная в плоть, когда он, слегка наклонившись, глядит сверху вниз непривычно стеклянным взглядом. Диод горит ровно. Обида Коннора горит ярко. Вскипает, коротко полыхнув в горле, стоит андроиду произнести теплое «детектив» за спиной.

63.  
Хэнк не оправдывает свои поступки, он сухо объясняет, почему выбрал не Коннора. Коннор хмыкает: восемьдесят шесть процентов? Ободранные локти и размазанный по асфальту девиант. А мог быть размазанный по асфальту Коннор. Или они оба.  
— Где гарантия, что он бы не прыгнул? — просто любопытно. Коннор оборачивается, глядя Хэнку прямо в глаза, в… оптические блоки, мать их, — где гарантия, что ты не потерял бы сегодня двоих?  
Хэнк молчит дольше обычного. Диод на его виске мигает желтым, губы дергаются, слова, однако, застревают где-то в механической глотке. Вычислительный процесс явно затягивается. Коннора явно подмывает съязвить, — был бы Хэнк человеком. Тогда Коннор был бы Гэвином; он отказывается понимать, почему люди привыкли тушить агрессию о тех, кто лишь внешне напоминает людей, — с тем же успехом можно пинать упавший на ногу тостер.

64.  
— Эй, Хэнк, — Коннор нервно щерится, — зачем тебе щель между зубов?  
Ровные белые зубы андроидов: то идеальное, что оставили им в не совсем идеальной внешности, обработанный жемчуг, безупречный прикус, стандартная форма. У Хэнка не стандартно — щель между верхними резцами. Хэнк вскидывает брови, к вопросу не готовый, моргает ровно четыре раза, тщательно обрабатывая услышанное.  
— Вы хотите обсудить подробности моей внешности прямо сейчас? — тихо уточняет он, глядя на Коннора в упор.  
Коннор хочет. Почему бы ему не хотеть? За последние сутки он хочет так много, что становится страшно. Бойтесь своих желаний, да?  
— Почему нет? Второй раз с крыши я падать не собираюсь, а труп никуда не убежит.  
Хэнк мог бы закатить глаза или возразить, мог бы поспорить, тем не менее, он покорно отвечает:  
— Дизайн, изюминка модели, если хотите.  
Господи, блядь, Хэнк!  
— Я должен оправдывать вложенные и вкладываемые в меня средства, пока прохожу проверку, — Хэнк пожимает плечами, замерев в метре от Коннора. — Вызывать доверие у окружающих — тоже. А доверие вызывать сложно, особенно в силу недавних обстоятельств.  
— Демонстрируя окружающим пиджак с нашивками «Киберлайф»? — Коннор скептически ухмыляется. — Диод?  
— Изъяны, — Хэнк возвращает Коннору ухмылку. Ухмылка ему возмутительно идет, — внешность важна, помните?  
— Помню, мы обсуждали. Внешность. Ассоциации. — Коннор помнит, как прикасался к нему менее двух часов назад в темноте своей комнаты. Унизительный толчок, несостоявшееся падение с крыши ощущение мягких волос под пальцами, к сожалению, затмить не могут. — Кому в здравом уме придет в голову заглядывать тебе в рот, чтобы этот изъян разглядеть?  
— Вам, судя по всему.

65.  
Судя по всему, Хэнк врубает режим говнюка.  
— Думаешь, я один такой внимательный? — пожалуй, нажраться вусмерть Коннор еще успеет.  
— Думаю, я — один такой особенный, — без лишней скромности поправляет Хэнк. — Люди умеют обращать внимание на многие детали неосознанно. Но мне ли говорить о сознании. Которого у меня нет.  
Коннор выдыхает сквозь зубы. Нет. Конечно, нет. Откуда у машин сознание?  
— Я не нашел в памяти отчетов о подробностях сборки и условиях моего дизайна, — продолжает Хэнк, — только то, о чем мы успели поговорить накануне. Если вы ищите в выборе моей внешности очередной сакральный смысл, вынужден вас огорчить — его нет.  
— У тебя щель между зубов, Хэнк.  
Коннор не сдается. Он утопает в собственных сомнениях и кислом предчувствии подвоха, не готовый пока захлебнуться.  
— Дизайнеры, разработчики, — перечисляет он с нажимом, — никто не стал бы давать тебе подобные детали без причины.  
— Причины? — в голосе Хэнка прорезается сарказм. Чистый, ничем не прикрытый, — для щели между зубов?  
— Ты знаешь себя лучше, чем знаю тебя я.  
— Только то, что мне знать о себе положено.  
— Зачем утаивать от андроида данные про самого андроида? — Коннор ныряет в это болото из сомнений глубже, барахтается, отплевывается, глотает воздух как воду. Ладони от чего-то потеют, и Коннор сует их в карманы куртки, нащупывая холодный металл ключей.  
— Зачем вещам маркировка? — парирует Хэнк. — Метки, рисунки на чипах, материнских платах; исходя из моих данных, подобное практиковалось довольно часто, просто потому, что людям нравилось оставлять на производимых ими предметах что-то от себя, скрытое, однако, от постороннего глаза.  
— Ты расцениваешь себя вещью? — ладони в карманах куртки до боли сжимаются в кулаки.  
— Почему вещью не расцениваете меня вы, детектив? Хотя, фактически, так оно и есть. Моя внешность, любая деталь в ней — коллективная работа нескольких десятков человек, и щель между зубов, — «что-то от себя» кого-то из них, — взгляд Хэнка падает на злосчастные карманы куртки Коннора. Мертвая, восковая маска сползает с его лица, уголки губ дергаются, к сожалению, не став улыбкой, пускай едва заметной или снисходительной. Но улыбкой.  
— У меня есть волосы на груди.  
Взгляд Хэнка прилипает к Коннору внезапно-намертво, ощутимо до дрожи в коленях, считывая реакцию, — наверняка непередаваемый спектр эмоций, возникший у того на покрасневшем ебале, — записывая и анализируя, тщательней обычного, видимо, насколько тщательней новейший прототип анализировать способен.  
— Вряд ли они там потому, что кто-то непременно полезет ко мне под рубаху, вероятность чего смехотворно мала. В случае, если таки полезут, хватит известного вам: «андроидов создают максимально похожими на людей». Банальная эстетика. Пускай у андроидов любой модели, не считая заказанных под особые предпочтения покупателей, оные на груди отсутствуют.

66.  
Хлопая дверцей, Коннор матерится громко и со вкусом, придумывая на ходу несколько новых крепких выражений, совершенно не боясь перебудить руганью половину района.

67.  
Тело девианта отправляют сперва технарям в ДПД, для предварительного изучения, Хэнк, впрочем, ровно намекает, что ничего хорошего из их копания в изломанных останках не выйдет, предварительно, без одобрения Коннора, разумеется, покопавшись в них лично. Разрешение напарника ему не требуется, ничье, в общем-то, о чем он сразу же сообщает, стоит Коннору заикнуться про устав, когда Хэнк почти деловито задирает на теле пропитанную синим футболку.  
Зрелище, надо отметить, завораживающее; Коннор прилипает к Хэнку сбоку практически вплотную, бледный, словно обнажившийся под скином пластик, медленно и плавно стекший с крупных ладоней к запястьям, пока Хэнк перебирает проводки под пробитой грудиной, кое-как сместив заклинившую пластину в сторону. Пока тянется кончиками пальцев к заляпанному тириумом виску, ожидаемо помигав диодом, а затем выпрямляется, будничным тоном сообщив, что память повреждена или целенаправленно подтерта, возможно, до или в процессе падения, восстановлению, пожалуй, не подлежит, а потому ловить ни им, ни технарям, собственно, нечего.  
Значит, следующего девианта необходимо взять относительно функционирующим. И Коннор не спрашивает, почему тот так уверен, что следующий будет в принципе. Коннор в этом не сомневается, и, пронаблюдав как вернувшие скин руки, аккуратно сдвигают пластину на место, после небрежно одернув майку, идет отчитываться Фаулеру. Произошедшее пол рабочего дня кажется ему сном, диким и карикатурным, поэтому он заливает в себя кофе литрами, обкладывается бумагами, погружаясь в работу с терминалом, старательно игнорирует подошедшего получасом позже андроида, даже не пытаясь узнать, где тот так долго пропадает, подозревая однако, что Хэнк расскажет сам, если так будет нужно. И очень удивляется, когда тот притаскивает ему из буфета бутерброды, — сладкий чай, вместо кофе. Неверяще пялится на еду, пока не слышит сдавленный смешок Рида. И посмеяться есть над чем.  
— Ты мне не нянька, — бухтит Коннор, таращась на бутерброды, будто на ископаемое докембрийского периода. Желудок же выдает его голод с потрохами — буквально, — просыпается на запах хлеба очень громко и протяжно.  
Рид на фоне открыто ржет. Коллеги оборачиваются на выразительное бульканье. Коннор мысленно стонет, кровожадно мечтая намотать чьи-нибудь кишки на любимую люстру.  
— Очередной протокол «забота о напарнике» в действии?  
Хэнк отзывается отстраненно, скупым кивком, разом сбросив с себя весь былой пафос, стоит над душей молча, ждет, скотина, пока тот не начнет есть. Терпения ублюдку не занимать, и Коннор начинает: вгрызается зубами торопливо, едва не давится, догоняется чаем, и демонстративно утеревшись салфеткой, разводит руки в стороны. Готово, мол. Доволен?

68.  
О, Хэнк доволен. Он с имитацией чувства выполненного долга возвращается в соседнее кресло, садится — спина прямая, ну кто бы сомневался, — сосредоточенно застучав по клавишам, кажется, вознамерившись Коннора до конца рабочего дня игнорировать, подколы Гэвина, а может и попытки того развести андроида на ругань, — тоже. Гэвин, правда, нахрапом к Хэнку не лезет, не у всех на виду. Главным образом потому, что над подколами никто не смеется, а подкалывать в сурово-широкую спину — удовольствие сомнительное и малоприятное. Но надо отдать Гэвину должное: не дождавшись реакции от андроида, он переключается на Коннора, будто в участке работы мало, вернее, пробует переключиться, что-то затирая про дэдди-кинк, синтетические члены и «грязных пидорасов».  
Будь Коннор менее уставшим и более впечатлительным, отловил бы засранца в сортире, чтобы не хамить на публику, деликатно объяснив, куда тому стоит засунуть свои шуточки на миллион, однако в сортире Коннор уже был — отмывал ободранные локти, а потом обклеивался пластырями — и не достаточно впечатлителен (лимит впечатлительности израсходован до нуля на крышах городских ферм, чего уж) следовательно, демонстрирует в ответочку красноречивый и понятный всем жест, — средний палец, и ему не стыдно. А потом добавляет, что он-то, Коннор может и потерпеть, а вот Хэнк субординацию сохранять не обязан и вряд ли запрограммирован. Коннор, естественно, лукавит: на что там Хэнк запрограммирован, доподлинно ему неизвестно. До сегодня тот придерживается однотипных сценариев: «ловить девиантов», «держать морду кирпичом» и «вежливо унизить оппонента». Впрочем, он не против, ввяжись Хэнк с Гэвином в перепалку, — зрелище вышло бы достойным полотна художника. Никаких денег не жалко. Продвинутый андроид-детектив, ну точно поседевший Кастелланос, блядь, и детектив-мудак из человеков. На кого поставим, господа?

69.  
— Технически, — Хэнк прекращает стучать по клавишам, поднимает голову, к Гэвину не оборачиваясь, но проговаривая каждую фразу достаточно громко, чтобы тот услышал, — я могу ругаться. Могу скандалить.  
Коннор подозревает тонкое издевательство, а потому с интересом смотрит поверх хэнкового плеча на Рида. Рид наконец-то отлипает от планшета, — видно, что прислушивается, тщательно так, и Коннор ощущает толику темно-жидкого, почти сладкого злорадства, приторно растекающегося под кожей, гаденького такого и одновременно свежее, прямо цветочное восхищение не машиной, которая бросила его висеть над пропастью из-за сраных процентов.  
— Программа позволяет, — вещает Хэнк воодушевленно, излучая поразительно не машинное благодушие, — а нецензурный запас моей лексики весьма богат. Вы были на допросе, детектив. Вы слышали.  
Да. Коннор тогда почти вжимается в стекло с обратной стороны комнаты, откровенно кайфуя и ахуевая от собственных реакция на андроида, которого знает от силы часа четыре, сколько там времени проходит с того дня? Вряд ли его реакции изменились бы, выступи андроид на допросе еще.  
— В данном же случае, — ведет дальше Хэнк, — оптимальным вариантом было бы игнорировать провокацию, хотя ответное хамство не является последним из.  
Коннор держится, видит бог, он прикладывает массу усилий, чтобы не залиться гомерическим хохотом.  
— Учитывая в миру ситуацию с отношением к андроидам, — Хэнк повышает голос, платя Гэвину его же монетой — провоцируя, выразительно подчеркивая определенные слова, — Киберлайф так же озаботилась о моей безопасности.  
Коннор почти слышит скрежет чужих зубов.  
— Программы самосохранения, детектив. «Инстинкт» выживания, говоря по-вашему. Защита от взломов. Любых повреждений, включая влияние людей.  
Оп-па.

70.  
— Ты можешь себя защищать, — подхватывает Коннор. — Давать сдачи?  
— Я имею полное право защищать себя в зависимости от уровня опасности, не нарушая законов. Ото всех, — Хэнк заправляет прядь волос за ухо, касаясь подушечками пальцев диода. — И любые мои действия, пока я демонстрирую исправность, защищены юридически. Никто не прикопается. Потому что я не чья-то личная прихоть, а собственность компании. Единственная, на данный момент, модель андроида-детектива. Лучшая разработка.  
— Ты прототип.  
Прототип, модель на основе которого в будущем, возможно, пойдет в массовое производство. Нет-нет-нет, сотни Хэнков по всему штату, пожалуй, слишком много. Легче застрелиться.  
— Лучшая разработка, — упрямо повторяет Хэнк. — И мне позволено бить. Калечить.

71.  
Убивать.  
Хэнк произносит последнее слово шепотом. Гэвину бы не понравилось. Коннору бы понравилось, услышь его Гэвин. Убивать. Машине-не-девианту развязали руки?  
— Крайняя мера, детектив. В пределах разумного, конечно, пока система не сочтет нужным пойти в обход.  
— Она сочтет?  
— Вы бы убили девианта, угрожающего вашей жизни?  
Туше.  
А ближе к вечеру Хэнк заявляет, что взломал камеры видео-наблюдения в радиусе пяти километров от хай-вэя, где они потеряли подозреваемых, отследил их перемещение, лаконично предложив проехаться.

72.  
Они находят труп почти сразу и когда Хэнк тянет пальцы в рот, Коннор его не останавливает, только брезгливо морщится, отворачиваясь; у них мало времени, а по лицу готового жмурика не опознаешь, — сплошное кровавое месиво, будто плоть в области носа и глаз неуклюже вбивали внутрь чем-то тупым и тяжелым. Неподготовленного вырвало бы на месте: кровь уже размыло дождем, обнажая голое мясо, зубы и кость, практически раздавленные глазные яблоки. В слабом свете дворовых фонарей зрелище пугающее, прямиком из малобюджетных ужастиков про живых мертвецов.  
Впрочем, понять, что перед ними владелец дома — не трудно. Коннор подготовлен, он видел в жизни некоторое дерьмо, гораздо хуже — трупы взрослых разной степени разложения и целостности, трупы детей, места преступлений, от которых холодит лопатки и долго не спится по ночам, — а потому, пока напарник занят, он бегло осматривается, обращая внимание на валявшийся рядом дробовик. Много-много следов, уходящих куда-то вглубь двора… или из, прочь, на улицы, где утром будут люди. Коннора передергивает: он не представляет, что могло уйти за ворота, но может догадаться — по тем же следам; не подошва, босые ноги, слишком глубоко утопавшие в грязи.  
Хэнк поднимается резко, всматриваясь куда-то вглубь двора, куда-то по левую сторону от дома: он не нуждается в дополнительном освещении, сканируя территорию на предмет наличия тут тех, кто уйти до их прибытия не успел или пришел позже. Коннор готов поклясться — не зря. Потому что опять чутье, будь оно не ладно. Потому что вариантов хватает и все они не утешительные. Коннор предполагает лишь приблизительно, однако безмерно рад, что в этот раз вынужден был ехать на вызов не один. Он стоит за широкой спиной Хэнка, будто перед щитом, крепким, надежным, стараясь не думать о крыше, стараясь поверить, что теперь-то Хэнк прикроет. Защитит. Не бросит висеть на волоске от смерти только потому, что шансы выжить превышают пятьдесят процентов. Надежда, которая после сегодняшнего теплиться в душе Коннора не должна издохнуть в страшных муках. Коннор подозревает, — это все спина, углепластиковая спина, обтянутая темной тканью пиджака и проклятый ассоциативный ряд: несокрушимый, сильный, тот, кому можно доверить прикрывать свою, — Хэнк.  
Коннор решает, что доверять вновь пока не готов и предпочитает достать пистолет.  
— Я вызвал помощь, — Хэнк поднимает с земли дробовик, осматривает секунды две. Дробовик. С земли. Андроид.  
А затем начинается короткий ад. Ебаный кошмар обдолбавшегося красным льдом наркомана.

73.  
Они идут на них неровной толпой, действительно напоминая мертвецов; покореженные, изуродованные, не складные, будто наизнанку вывернутые. Бело-черные, желтоглазые. Живые ли. Пугающе-опасные. Молчаливо-беззащитные. Такие, какими их нельзя выпускать за ворота, даже если эти — живее живых. Хэнк упоминал непредсказуемость, Коннор слышал допрос: срыв ограничителей, сбой систем, похеренные законы робототехники. Омертвелая мораль. Здравомыслие на факты против воображения на человечность: машины могут убивать. Машины могут получать удовольствие, убивая (?) Уместна ли будет в таком случае жалость, сочувствие? Очеловечивание? И Коннору страшно. Ему страшно, как никогда за всю его чертову жизнь, заполненную трупами, убийствами, кровью и наркотиками, всем тем, после чего человек априори испытывать страх способен. Не должен. Привыклось. Атрофировалось. Закостенело.  
Но Коннору страшно. Это ужас, суеверный, пронизывающий насквозь морозно и паника, хлыстом мазнувшая по хребту.  
— Х-хэнк…

74.  
Коннор не считает выстрелы. Коннор не сразу видит пробитые черепа, зато упавшие в грязь тела — да. Он долго смотрит на опустевшую ладонь; на кого-то не хватило дроби и Хэнк принимает решение сам. Вся обойма — шесть пуль. Коннор выдыхает… с облегчением, — живых больше нет, уже почти не страшно.

75.  
Коннор ощущает себя лицемером.


	6. Акт 6

76.  
Коннор курит в машине по дороге в «Рай», уступив место водителя андроиду. Сигареты он стреляет у подкрепления, прибывшего десятью минутами позже после перестрелки. Кинув пару дежурных фраз, жадно вытягивает первые три, сидя на пороге злополучного дома, слепо пялясь в пустоту и краем уха слушая разворачивающуюся у простреленных механических тел возню. Несомненно, в этом доме они найдут много секретов, гораздо больше, чем Коннор готов увидеть. Впрочем, заниматься им будет явно не он. Не тот профиль. Не то место. Не те девианты.  
Коннор давится последней затяжкой, вытирая влажные глаза тыльной стороной ладони, косится на ворота, на толпящихся рядом людей. На своего-не-своего андроида, который делает все сам, рассказывает, объясняет. Показывает. Аккуратно к Коннору никого не подпуская, ни разу в сторону Коннора не посмотрев. Позволяя тому прийти в себя, хотя Коннору бы не помешало уйти. От себя. Срочно и подальше. Только некуда. Разве что в дом — Ночных Призраков. «Возвращение», блядь, — но туда Коннор не пойдет. Коннору и не надо. Коннору надо другое. Что — другое, он пока не понимает.  
Он долго стоит над телами, призраками из второй части, не иначе. Менее пугающими, однако более живыми. Его ведь спросят про выстрелы, про дробовик без отпечатков пальцев, кроме тех, что оставил владелец. И спросят не с него, а с его-не-его андроида. Поэтому беря дробовик в руки и тщательно облапав приклад, Коннор думает, что, возможно, вот эти «хотели» умереть. Могли «хотеть». Чтобы не «жить» — так. Пугающими уродцами, вывернутыми наизнанку «живыми» немертвыми, по которым каждый встречный коп открыл бы огонь на поражение. Возможно, потому и вышли в дождь на звуки подъехавшей машины, хлюпающих в грязи шагов. Движимые надеждой смерть выпросить, напороться на суку с разбега, словно грудью на амбразуру броситься.  
— Разве ты не должен брать их… функционирующими? — спрашивает он тихо.  
Хэнк стоит рядом, анализируя, никак не прокомментировав манипуляции с дробовиком и больше его не касаясь. Видимо, понимает, понимает, скотина, для чего Коннор это делает, фактически нарушая закон. Зачем спрашивает. Почему тоже не смотрит. На Хэнка. На диод. Коннор смаргивает с ресниц капли дождя, прячет вложенный обратно в ладонь пистолет, отбрасывает дробовик в грязь. Коннору не нужно много думать, ему нужна тишина, а не вой сирен на фоне. И не андроид, стреляющий не целясь: у кого-то пробиты лбы, у кого-то точно по центру — регуляторы.  
— Этих — не обязательно, — Хэнк звучит… машинно звучит, металлически, проигрывает фразу не размыкая губ. Коннор замечает — неподвижные. Тонкая красивая линия, глухой трубный звук. Скрипучий; по спине Коннора бегут мурашки, сыпятся за воротник горстью сухих песчинок, но почему-то липнут к коже, пристают, впаиваются и зудят. Зудят. Будто кто исхлестал там крапивой.  
Коннор все еще ощущает себя лицемером: гадко, душно. Отвратительно-правильно. Коннор заниматься самокопанием под сине-красную пляску мигалок не собирается. Коннор собирается привести в порядок мысли, не предполагая, куда они его уведут. Скорее всего, в беспросветное нихуя на дне бутылки, которую он готов будет выцедить. Дома, правда, бутылок нету, поэтому лучше в бар. Подальше от андроида, ближе к беспросветному нихуя.  
Полчаса на объяснения, полчаса на передачу дела, две минуты на отчет, а потом: «мы закончили, детектив, нам пора».  
— Куда, «пора»? — уточняет было Коннор. И осекается: пальцы Хэнка ложатся ему на щеку, медленно скользя по виску и ниже. Гладкие, без скина, почти щекоча. Абсолютно ненужное бесполезное движение, но фантомная прохлада пластика не оставляет Коннора всю дорогу и объяснения Хэнка он слушает, постыдно представляя эти пальцы в своем рту.

77.  
Популярность заведений, подобных «Раю», Коннора особо не удивляет. Никогда не удивляла. Проституцию как таковую, легализируют раньше, чем он успевает закончить колледж. Не везде, однако количество клубов определенной тематики, где люди могли бы воплотить в жизнь свои самые потаенные фантазии, становится больше за два года после выпуска первого секс-бота. Они набрасываются на все новое с прытью оголодавших шакалов, забывая за стенами оных про мораль, нравственность, а главное — страх.  
Про осторожность. Хотя секс-ботов встречают поначалу с некой долей опаски, вспоминая, видимо, старые фильмы про восстания машин, засбоившие ИИ и чем человечеству в этих фильмах приходится расплачиваться за игры в богов.  
Опасаются люди недолго. Потому что секс перестает быть чем-то недостижимым; любые извращения доступны за символическую плату, приемлемую для каждого. Никто не осудит, никто не сдаст. Конфиденциальность превыше всего. А у копов меньше проблем с девками на трассах, на улицах. Меньше трупов, меньше висяков. Низкий процент изнасилований. Больше поломанных андроидов на свалках. Больше тех, кто предпочел в постели кукол живому. В жизни — тоже.  
Люди нашли замену.

78.  
Коннора тема секса с машинами не прельщает. Он до поры придерживается _традиционных_ отношений, всегда ставя работу или дружбу выше, даже в подростковые годы, когда, казалось бы, должно хотеться, дрочиться и трахаться. К окончанию Академии он уже успевает лишиться всех девственностей и определиться со вкусами относительно тех, кого пускает к себе в койку. Тем не менее, прекрасно понимает, почему люди перестают предпочитать людей, понимает пользу этой замены, почти не находя недостатков; андроиды — не люди, их не жалко. Так он думает. Вернее, убеждает себя в этом, особо не преуспев.

79.  
Их встречает широкий коридор с неоновой подсветкой и куклы, липнущие к обратной стороне стекольных камер. Рельефные, напомаженные. Обсыпанные блестками, с одинаково-фальшивыми улыбками. Одинаковой имитацией вожделения на лицах. «Выбери меня, ну выбери». Залюбуешься. Цитадель разврата и вседозволенности? Пальцы Хэнка на щеке ощущались менее фальшиво. Пальцы _Хэнка_ в _его_ рту ощущались бы естественней.  
Коннор проходит мимо, дернув воротник куртки повыше к подбородку; погружаться в кислотные цвета «Рая» трудно, особенно после сырого воздуха улиц. Не легче видеть полуголые, сладко изгибающиеся тела на пилонах после тел, пробитых дробовиком. Конвульсивно дергающихся и затихающих под шелест дождя.  
Коннор окунается в светомузыку клуба, словно в теплый густой кисель. Будь он вампиром, проорался бы от разъедающей плоть боли в зеркальный потолок и счастливо раскрошился пеплом по надраенному полу. К его сожалению, вампирская тематика утратила свою актуальность, когда «искусственные люди» Чапека* впервые сошли с конвейеров и заполнили витрины магазинов. Медленно заменяя человеку человека в работе, на улицах и в семьях.

80.  
У Коннора нехорошее предчувствие, паршивое настроение и небритая рожа Рида перед глазами. Ядовитая ухмылка, заплесневелые подколы; Коннор привык. Как и все в участке к их тихой войне под лозунгом «доеби ближнего». Взаимная неприязнь, длящаяся уже лет пять. Все просто: не сошлись во взглядах. Еще проще: Рид говнюк. Заносчивый уебан, прущий против рожна в пьяных драках, а по слухам — тот еще пидор. Чуть сложнее: Коннор слегка терпила, верящий в лучшее почти до последнего. «Почти» Рида исчерпывает себя два дня назад. «Почти» человечества, надо полагать, исчерпает себя в ближайшие дни.  
«Пидора» Коннор накладывает на особенности характера, а не на ориентацию, завидуя в такие моменты андроидам-не-девиантам. Им-то раздражение, остопиздевшая зубная боль, не ведома. Но да, Коннор привык, и на удар в плече реагирует лишь выразительно фыркнув. Зато Хэнк реагирует иначе: легкий поворот головы в сторону уходящего человека и незнакомый блеск в глазах. Оптических, сука, блоках. Коннору кажется — совсем другой. Игра света? Воображения? Выдающего желаемое за действительное? Будь Хэнк живым, будь человечнее, Коннор прочел бы плохо скрываемое презрение. Коннор цеплялся бы за подобное проявление эмоций клешнями, до последнего веря в невозможное, как делает это вот уже несколько дней кряду. Если бы не слишком много «если бы» и труп затраханного вусмерть мужика.  
Задушенного, — констатирует Хэнк. Хэнк вообще говорит теперь только по делу, раздражая своей внезапной немногословностью больше подъебов Рида. Больше ситуации в целом. А сломанная кукла перестает казаться фальшивой, когда жмется к стене, испуганно прижимая к груди колени.

81.  
Они не мягкие. Неподатливые. И выпирающие бугорки груди, обтянутые скином, под широкой мужской ладонью будут ощущаться совсем иначе. Более упруго, более гладко. Это не силиконовые игрушки, неподвижные и способные лишь издавать отдельные фразы, стоны и крики пока кто-то трахает узкую дырку, целуя с химозным привкусом рот. Они выглядят очень живыми, и наверное, трахая таких, не тихих, отзывчивых, готовых выдать любой сценарий, забываешь про то, что они тоже не настоящие, просто лучше, качественнее. Интереснее. А любопытство иногда — очень даже порок.  
Коннора не интересуют ни особенности сборки, ни что приводит эти тела в движение, обеспечивает плавность и гибкость. Устраняет привкус пластика на губах, языке и на непонятно из чего сделанной коже, жидко стекающей с белых условных ребер. Но ему интересен настоящий живой страх на лице уцелевшей девчонки, чью жизнь продлили — надолго ли? — скрепления проводков в распахнутом корпусе. Ему интересен быстрый сбивчивый лепет, по-человечески срывавшийся в плач. Ему интересен Хэнк, нечеловечески сильный, снесший челюсть рыжей проститутке в подвальном помещении клуба теми самыми пальцами, нежно скользнувшими по его, Коннора, щеке.

82.  
Хэнк в бою — самое прекрасное, что Коннор видел в жизни. В паху тяжелеет неожиданно-мгновенно и Коннор не успевает захлебнуться стыдом, однако успевает подумать, что рванул бы в кабинку туалета прямо тут, в ебучем клубе, когда это все закончится. «Это» заканчивается очень быстро. Хэнку не нужен пистолет. У Хэнка большие руки и крупные пальцы, ударостойкий сплав, укрепленный внешний слой. Он не дает куклам шансов, сметая их сопротивление словно дробь пустую консервную банку. Тириум брызгает на асфальт к ногам Коннора, стекаясь тонкими струйками в крохотную лужицу под грязной подошвой и он вновь ощущает себя лицемером. Сраным извращенцем с хроническим недоебом и чувством вины, окатившем с ног до головы осенним холодом улицы. Внутри что-то отчетливо щелкает.

83.  
В сознание Коннор приходит резко, воззрившись в мраморную белизну собственного толчка слезящимися от света глазами, будто кто-то выталкивает его из темноты пинком. Встряхивает, словно слепого кутенка, выуженного из ведра с водой за мокрый загривок. Но не ноет пониже спины и от чего-то саднят коленки, больно упираясь в пол.  
В паху ощущается теплая влага, а в глотке пальцы, медленно там скользящие. Без скина. Гладкие пластиковые пальцы в его, сука, глотке. Рвотный рефлекс срабатывает мгновенно: Коннор блюет громко, едва успев вновь зажмуриться, судорожно цепляясь за ободок, над которым завис, заботливо придерживаемый сильными руками.  
Когда блевать становиться нечем, Коннор почти заваливается на бок, тяжело дышит, утирая рукавом стекающую по подбородку слюну. Густую и кислую, с горьким привкусом выпитого спиртного, напрочь стершего привкус пластика на языке. Сильные руки продолжают придерживать, приподнимают над полом, легко переместив к ванне и за звуком полившейся воды, окунают головой под прохладную мощную струю. Коннор не сопротивляется, впаявшись теперь ладонями в бортик ванной, позволяя и дальше себя придерживать. Это здорово отрезвляет, под веками перестают плавать круги, сквозь тишину в ушах и шум воды пробиваются другие звуки: шорох пиджака, голос над самым ухом, тихий, почти шепот.  
Коннор не может разобрать слова, он вяло отплевывается, почти ерзая грудью по бортику, кое-как перебирая саднящими коленками, пробуя встать поудобней, да и желанием слушать не горит. Наконец-то. Перестав желать чего-либо хотя бы сейчас. Желание, впрочем, возвращается незамедлительно, и собрав остатки воли в кулак, с почему-то сбитыми костяшками, Коннор выныривает из-под струи, впаявшись в бортик ванной уже задницей. К его облегчению, — не саднящей. Память о вечере, резко перешедшем в ночь, не возвращается. Коннор знать, что произошло, после последней выпитой пинты, не хочет вообще. Хотя догадывается.

84.  
— Как ты… — Коннор пытается построить вопрос правильно, разглядывая перед собой идеально белые носки. Надо же, разулся. А зачем андроиду носки в принципе? А нижнее белье он тоже носит? Чистейшее любопытство. Никакой похабщины.  
Внутренний голос, между тем, начинает жалобно постанывать, вылавливая из памяти моменты неудавшегося вечера. И лучше бы, блядь, молчал… «Рай», две убитые проститутки, лужа голубой крови…  
Бар, не из дешевых, размер спущенной на алкоголь суммы, распитие оного под меланхолично завывающую попсу… собственное отражение в зеркале местной уборной, собственный осоловевший взгляд. Холодная вода из умывальника на горячих щеках… В общем, на воде-то он оттуда и съебывается, решив, что напиваться вдрызг можно за суммы не столь заоблачные. Далее был бар подешевле, все с тем же списком совершенных подвигов. Коннор прикусывает нижнюю губу; сесть за руль в нетрезвом состоянии он себе не позволял ни разу, даже после выпускного. Даже на протяжении своей бурной недолгой юности. И вот теперь, переполненный обидой и разочарованием на гребаную железку, добросовестно выполнившую то, для чего ее создали не в меру глумливые, наверняка, люди, он решает отпустить себя хотя бы самую малость, изливая и горечь, и обиду, и много чего еще из накопившегося в стаканы с алкоголем под музыку подинамичнее, а после — если он не ошибается, — на чьи-то незнакомые рожи в другой уборной, как-то позабыв про значок. Рожи помнились хуже, их количество — подавно. Что не могло не радовать.  
— Вы укатили в неизвестном направлении, оставив меня у тел одного, — голос андроида звучит мягко, без металлических ноток, спокойно и нежно.  
Коннора передергивает, однако андроида он не перебивает.

 

85.  
— … я начал взламывать камеры, пока ждал такси.  
— В том районе нет столько камер, — Коннор скользит взглядом по полотенцу в руках андроида, убирает со лба прилипшую челку, совершенно не протестуя, когда полотенце опускается на его макушку, а широкие ладони столь же аккуратно вдавливают ткань в голову, массируя и вытирая.  
— В том районе много камер, — возражает тот, пока трезвеющий взгляд Коннора упирается ему в пряжку ремня. — Это же место порока и похоти. Помните? Секс-шопы, алкомаркеты…  
— Конкуренция? В «Раю» же все включено.  
— Скорее — дополнительный доход.  
Хэнк убирает полотенце, небрежно бросив на бортик ванной и смотрит на Коннора сверху вниз, до дрожи пристально. Умеют ли машины осуждать? Наверное, нет. Но Коннор ощущает себя до безобразия виноватым, подавленным и… пустым; отпустить себя до конца не получается, ярость, обида, пускай изрядно потускневшие, потухшие, грызут изнутри, просясь наружу. И стыд. Колючий, непробиваемый, словно Стена, защищающая Семь Королевств. Такой же морозный и безжалостный.  
Перед машиной. Перед собой? Перед избитыми мужиками?  
— В среднем, — Хэнк опускается перед Коннором на корточки, разместив локти на своих коленях. Не казаться выше, не давить, не порицать.  
Не смущать?  
Плохо у тебя выходит, Хэнк.

86.  
— Одна-две на двести метров, наружный обзор, прямая дорога без развилок, остальное — дело техники. — Перечисляет Хэнк, — взломать где нужно, где нужно подтереть.  
— Подтереть? — уточняет Коннор, испытывая непреодолимое желание качнуться на злоебучем бортике, правда с целью желания не определившись: то ли вмазаться в Хэнка губами — он пьян, а значит неуклюж, простительно, — то ли в лобешник. Углепластиковый.  
— Я понял вашу цель — напиться. Надраться, нахлестаться, налакаться, упиться в зю-зю. Я знаю много синонимов, — уголки губ Хэнка слегка ползут вверх, демонстрируя улыбку, которой, вероятно, одаривают очень жалко выглядящих людей. Хороша имитация.  
— Я… не пью. Ты не мог не знать. Ты был в моем доме тогда много часов. — Коннор трясет головой, тут же застонав от боли в висках. Крепко сжимает их пальцами… пока не ловит ощущение прикосновения к ним чужих. Вновь пластиковых, и разомкнув веки видит протянутые к нему руки.  
— Не много. Достаточно, — андроид невозмутим, непрошибаемо спокоен и подозрительно улыбчив.  
— В чем разница? — Коннор убирает свои пальцы, наклоняет голову, пройдясь скулой по широкой пластиковой ладони, опустившейся ему на щеку. Едва не жмурясь от удовольствия, будто пес, получивший нежданную ласку от обычно хмурого хозяина, скупого на проявление эмоций в целом.  
— Для вас — ни в чем. Для меня — во многом. Упущенные детали, детектив, чаще важнее явных улик. Вы пьете безалкогольное пиво несколько раз в неделю, что-то крепче — никогда, вот уже лет шесть. Или семь. Данные расходятся, но вывод верен.  
Коннор послушно проглатывает короткий поток информации, отрывается от такой удобной ладони, скривившись от боли в висках.  
— Ты не ответил на вопросы.  
— Как нашел? Что подтер? Карта, сэр, — коротко рапортует Хэнк, возвращая голосу некую бесцветность, — камеры и карта. Вы ею пользовались, расплачиваясь в первой точке. Туда я к вашему отбытию не успел, но с опозданием в три минуты отследить вас было уже легче.  
— Ты взломал мою карту?  
— Это останется между нами, — тут же сообщает Хэнк, возвращая ладонь на щеку. На обе щеки, легонько сжимая, и от прохлады его ладоней боль уходит, в который раз, позволяя сосредоточиться на разговоре. Престранном, как и ситуация, как и обстановка вокруг: заблеванный унитаз, мокрый, весь в брызгах пол, мокрый и горячий Коннор, доверчиво льнувший к механическим рукам, — Ваши личные данные — это ваши личные данные. Я могу вырезать их из своей памяти, если прикажете.  
— Ты мои приказы… стоп, что? — Коннор дергается, и только зафиксированные на его щеках ладони мешают упасть с бортика, — Ты можешь? Стирать себе память?  
— Вы хотите узнать особенности моей программы или сменить тему? — Хэнк скользит ладонями ниже, задевая мизинцем мочку уха. Твердая подушечка замирает под сонной артерией.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил на мои вопросы.

87.  
Эти пальцы сломали двух кукол в пару ударов. Что уж говорить о человеческой плоти? Хэнк мог бы сломать ему шею, сжать горло до хруста, вырвать трахею, словно в популярных сериалах девяностых. Быстро. Медленно? Должно быть, способов гораздо больше, как заставить жалкого полусонного человечишку замолчать навечно, да так, что ни один коп в этом чертовом городе не прикопается, достаточно просто ловко замести следы. Стереть себе память. Стереть себе память о Конноре. Коннор не хотел бы умирать сейчас. Коннору вполне комфортно сидеть на бортике своей ванной, потираясь горячими щеками о широкие ладони. Отнюдь не мягкие, но от чего-то очень ласковые.  
— Я в процессе, — андроид убирает руки, с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом устраивая их на чужих коленях и ведет большими пальцами по дуге, поглаживая. — Вы можете задавать, но я не обещаю ответить.  
Коннор давится вдохом, царапая ногтями эмаль.

88.  
— В первой точке вы находились не долго, — проговаривает Хэнк сам, не дожидаясь этих самых вопросов. Проговаривает, понизив голос, словно у стен есть уши, а за окном притаились шпионы с прослушкой, — всего тридцать пять минут. Выпили пару бокалов Мерло, добавились пивом, а после, наплескавшись в раковине уборной, сменили дислокацию.  
Пальцы замирают над коленной чашечкой и Коннор плывет, уже давно плывет, приоткрыв влажный от слюны рот. Ему до ужаса хочется, чтобы эти ладони поползли выше к бедрам, но плавная ровная речь не позволяет окончательно утонуть в фантазиях, стоит признать себе самому, не менее влажных, чем ванна, после его недолгого купания.  
— На заведение… менее респектабельное, — ведет дальше Хэнк и Коннор сглатывает, поборов короткий порыв вытереть губы рукавом, — В первом мне почти ничего затирать не пришлось, а вот во втором вы учинили пьяный дебош, нанеся телесные, но не столь тяжкие повреждения, трем лицам. К сожалению, ранее не привлекавшимся.  
— В сортире? — догадывается Коннор, вспоминая стойкий запах хлорки с не менее стойким запахом мочи. Пота и одеколона, аккурат на шее кого-то из нападавших. Морщится, силясь вспомнить лица нарвавшихся на драку с ним бедолаг. Лица вспоминаются размыто с кровавыми пятнами каждое.  
— Там я вас и нашел. — Хэнк кивает.  
 _«Хэнк, пожалуйста»._  
— И судя по данным с камер, начали драку не вы.  
 _Еще лучше._  
— И за что я их?  
— Хотите знать? — левая бровь Хэнка ползет вверх, вызвав совершенно неожиданную ассоциацию, — мистер Спок делал так же. Коннор ощущает себя мистером Кирком.  
— Не хочу, — внутренний мистер Кирк вяло протестует. — Стало быть, ты избавился от улик, чтобы защитить меня… от чего?  
— Закон не запрещает офицерам проводить свободное время как им угодно, но профессия, все же, навязывает определенные ограничения и обязательства, — поясняет Хэнк, продолжив водить пальцами по дуге. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вам впаяли выговор или отстранили от дела по причине… личной вовлеченности?  
Намекает Хэнк явно не на потерпевших. Явно не на драку в целом. Это чувствуется отчетливо. Болезненно отдается в лопатках, будто там ему обрубили крылья, забыв прижечь рану и сбросили с небес прямо в бесконечность с кипящей серой.  
— Скажи мне, Хэнк, — Коннор поднимает взгляд, досадливо морщась. Он задает вопрос, мучивший его с первого дня их встречи, — почему я?  
— Вы повторяетесь, детектив.  
Коннор не ожидает услышать ответ, надеясь, однако, на хотя бы какое-то объяснение. И да, повторяется.  
— Мы это уже обсуждали.  
— В нашем отделе много талантливых ребят, куда лучше меня, — слова даются Коннору тяжело. В голове гудит, а ладони на коленях совсем не помогают, — Потому что я веду дела девиантов? Потому что Фаулер не смог передать их другому? Ты мог подать рапорт, приврать кое-где, я знаю — ты умеешь, — я не лучшее, что есть в Детройте. И мое личное дело не блещет идеальностью.  
— Нарушения, взыскания. Они есть.  
Хэнк вновь кивает. Понимающе так.  
— Тогда почему?  
И Хэнк отвечает. Отвечает на вопрос, совсем недавно оставленный без ответов.  
— Вы — удобный, детектив, я говорил.

89.  
Удобный, — метафорические обрубки крыльев дергаются, заливая спину метафорической кровью. Голова начинает болеть отнюдь не фантомно, а к горлу подступает предательский комок. Сглотнуть его тяжелее, он застревает там рыбной костью, царапает и рвет слизистую, заливая кровью внутренности. Хэнк сжимает его колени сильнее, словно тот попытается сбежать, не дослушав или учудить что похуже пьяной драки в баре.  
— Вы — редкая удача, пусть я не признаю этого слова. — Хэнк не повышает голоса даже теперь, хотя Коннор готов заорать благим матом, просто нет сил. — Совпадением, каких почти не бывает.  
Лежачих, как правило не бьют. Хэнк же решает добить:  
— У вас нет живых родственников, поэтому вы пьете раз в год в том баре, по той же причине, почему не пьете все оставшееся время. Моя задача — ловить девиантов, уничтожать, если вынудят обстоятельства, но не гарантировать вашу безопасность. Это не входит в список моих приоритетных задач.  
— То бишь, я как расходный материал?  
Коннор не удивляется. Совсем нет.  
— Скорее, прикрытие, — поправляет Хэнк. — Тандем андроид-человек ранее не практиковался, но ожидался в будущем, я — прототип, созданный специально для этой задачи. Проверить, изучить.  
— Разве поимка девиантов не первостепенна? — Коннор все же трет лицо рукавом, прячась на мгновение в сгибе локтя.  
— Верно, но имеется ряд и второстепенных задач, — уточняет Хэнк, — ваша интуиция и опыт, на мои навыки и способности. Но в любых экспериментах жертвы неизбежны. Если вы погибнете в процессе, инцидент придадут огласке, поднимется шум, который бы улегся не сразу, под угрозой окажется авторитет компании, а массовое производство моей модели встанет под вопрос. Но вы… вы детектив, то, что можно назвать удачей, тем редким совпадением. Вы удобны, потому что погибни вы при выполнении моей миссии, никто бы кроме капитана Фаулера не начал бы о вас скорбеть; одинокий мужчина без семьи, родственных связей или любовных отношений. Куда удобнее?  
 _«Нет никого, кто бы стал копать под Киберлайф»._

90.  
Коннор не услышал, — почувствовал невысказанную фразу, отмечая, что ярость и обида, прорезавшиеся наружу злыми слезами вдруг испарились, перестав иметь какое-либо значение; Хэнк смотрел на него, по прежнему держа ладони на его коленях, водил пальцами и поджимал губы. Ему не было нужды так делать, не было нужды использовать эту мимику, эти жесты, это выражение лица. Программа бы справилась, программа могла разыграть десятки других сценариев и Коннор бы ничего не узнал. Ничего из нужного. Ничего из правды. Хэнку **не** было нужды говорить Коннору правду, всю правду сразу после событий проходящей ночи.  
Коннор чувствует себя удобным **не** Киберлайф.


End file.
